


Elder Hotcakes

by afterafternoons



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, elder hotcakes, elder hotcakes plagues my every thought, this is the shortest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons
Summary: Connor Russell said they're translating Elder Pop-Tarts to Elder Hotcakes for the tour in Mexico, and I can't let it go.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, James Church/Chris Thomas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Elder Hotcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarKidMcFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKidMcFly/gifts).

> Part 1 of a birthday present for @StarKidMcFly.
> 
> An opportunity presented itself and I took it.

After two years abroad in Kitguli, Uganda, Chris Thomas hadn’t come to peg himself as the type of person dependent on American fast food chains; but when presented with a McDonald’s at the Amsterdam Airport Schiphol between layover flight from Kampala to Salt Lake, he’d decided to take what he could get: 2AM hotcakes, it turns out.

“Jesus-fucking-Christ.” Chris hums, shoveling larger than bite-sized pieces into his mouth before he can even take a seat at the table. Connor glances at him, half tempted to tell him off — they’re going back, after all. They’re expected, somehow, to reassimilate to life in Utah. “I haven’t had something this sweet in a long time.”

“We bought you Pop-Tarts every time we made a trip to Kampala.” James says pointedly, leaning heavily against the palm of his hand — most of the group struggling to stay awake in the time between flights. They had left a majority of the boys behind at the gate, passed out in waiting, but Chris is too restless and hungry for sleep.

He rolls his eyes, stabbing rather excessively at his pancakes. “Pop-Tarts are far from my favorite food.” Chris says matter-of-factly, pointing his fork at James in emphasis, “But these . . . These are delicious. I _LOVE_ these.”

“Okay, Elder Hotcakes.” Kevin acknowledges drowsily from the other side of the table, arms folded over the tabletop as he tries to squeeze in a nap. James is the first to bark out a laugh at Chris’ expense, but it isn’t long before the entire table has devolved into tired laughter. Chris laughs too, knowing he’d only set Kevin up for that one.

“Whatever.” He secedes with a shrug, pushing himself away from the table, “I’m going back for seconds. Anyone else want anything?”

No one takes him up on his offer; but when he returns, James does ask to try a bite.

“Aren’t they good?” Chris hums, watching his boyfriend swallow the piece of pancake he’d readily parted with, “Almost makes you want to be Mr. Elder Hotcakes, huh?”

Playfully, James rolls his eyes, elbowing Chris in the side. “When it comes down to it,” He says an afterthought, settling back into the palm of his hand, “hotcakes should have no role in either of our proposals.”

“Hotcakes Wedding Cake.” Chris proposes in jest, causing James to close his eyes with a dissatisfied huff so he doesn’t have to deal with the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me, I know this is pure CRACK, but I assure you -- I AM WORKING ON THINGS. 
> 
> As always, I love you.
> 
> \-- @afterafternoons


End file.
